


Close

by cayra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before their Winter Cup match, Kise comes over to Tetsuya's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

The night before their winter cup match, Kise comes over to Tetsuya's house.

The night is chilly and Kise's hands are cold on Tetsuya's arm, but the smile Kise gives him is warm. He accepts Tetsuya's offer of tea absently, eyes following Tetsuya around the small kitchen. There is something different from the usual adoration in his eyes, something sharp and at odds with the soft smile. It puts a nervous flutter into Tetsuya's stomach, though he tries not to let it show.

"Come sit beside me." Kise pulls him down on the couch, ignoring the tea set on the small table. There is not much space, so they sit close together. Kise's breath is feathering through Tetsuya's hair as he leans close to speak. Tetsuya shivers.  
"What is it?" he asks quietly. Kise's hands have warmed, Tetsuya notes, his wrists cradled, then raised up to have a kiss placed on each.

"Tomorrow we are opponents again." Kise sounds a little sad, even though Tetsuya knows they are both looking foreward to the match equally. "Let me stay close for now?" 

Kise sounds like he is begging. Not the fake while he pulls out when his teammate tease him or Tetsuya gives him the cold shoulder. This is something Kise needs.  
"Only for now." Tetsuya concedes grudgingly. The small smile he gets pulls him in, until they rest cheek to cheek while Kise works his belt open. 

Kise goes slow, fingers tracing ticklish patterns over the skin of Tetsuya's hips first, before moving in to caress, then curl and stroke him more firmly. Tetsuya closes his eyes then, leans on him more heavily and lets himself just feel, not think, for once.

Kise's other hand is kneading at Tetsuya's side, tiny pleasurable flexes much less coordinated than the stroking. Kise places a kiss on the corner of Tetsuya's mouth, drinking in his sighs. Tetsuya can feel his smile widen against his lips, when the sigh turn heavier until Tetsuya can't help but moan openly.

"That's right. Leave everything to me." Kise murmurs, tightening his grip a little, pulling faster as Tetsuya feels his insides tightening, close to completion.  
Kise catches him, when Tetsuya slumps against him afterwards, feeling as if his bones have turned to water. He muzzily blinks up at Kise, trying to clear his head and mostly failing. Kise raises his clean hand to caress Tetsuya's cheek. "Thank you, Kurokocchi."

Tetsuya feels like he is the one that should be grateful, but even dizzy with pleasure as he still is, he can tell Kise would laugh at him. So he just nods, slides into Kise's lap completely and rests his head on Kise's shoulder with a sleepy murmur. He will have to clean up and go to bed eventually, but not now.

He can rest here for a little while.


End file.
